1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improved compositions for melting ice and snow at low temperatures and more particularly, for melting ice on driveways, sidewalks and the like. This invention also contemplates an improved method for making the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
De-icing compositions have been used to melt ice, on streets, driveways, sidewalks and the like. De-icing compositions and methods of making de-icing compositions are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,531, which is assigned to a common assignee, discloses the use of a trigger enhancing agent comprising an alpha-methyl glucoside combination. The '531 Patent includes a sodium and/or potassium chloride enhancer or trigger that in combination with the main salts having an improved melting capability while being free of adverse effects on vegetation and does not leave unsightly coatings due to the fact that less sodium containing material is used to obtain the desired result. This invention is an improvement of the '531 patent in that it limits the accumulation of pure methyl glucoside at various locations in the composition during the production process due to the high electrostatic property of powdered methyl glucoside. An accumulation of methyl glucoside can hinder a homogeneous mixture of the ice melting components. In production the accumulated methyl glucoside may either be disposed of as a waste during routing system cleanup or dropped into the bagging system resulting in packaging of a material for ice melting that is nearly pure methyl glucoside with poor melting capabilities.